


Aura

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Historical RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Extrasensory Perception, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno, conforme va creciendo, va dándose cuenta de que hay cuestiones que nunca resolverá. E incluso entiende que algunas de ellas eran tan insignificantes, que su termino inconcluso no molesta en lo más mínimo. Y yo, con el paso de los años, con la madurez que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo y mente (aunque no en demasía, todo hay que aclararlo), llegué a aplacar esa curiosidad sobre el aura.<br/>Hasta que les conocí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lithuem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem/gifts), [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



> Está basado en el canon histórico, del musical sólo rescato los físicos (Mikelangelo Loconte, Florent Mothe y Claire Pérot)

Es extraño como la gente pueden notar a otras personas a su alrededor sin necesidad de oírlas, verlas, oleras o sentir el roce de sus pieles. Simplemente, lo notas. 

Algo en ti, o a tu alrededor, cambia, varia. Quizás el aire que respiras, o la temperatura que envuelve tu cuerpo. Algo. Y entonces un chasqueo en tu mente te dice “hay alguien más”. A tu espalda, a tu lado, en el otro cuarto.

Una vez, durante uno de los muchísimos viajes que hice de niño, mi padre permitió a mi hermana llevarme a pasear por la ciudad. Y a las afueras, por unos caminos que jamás me habría imaginado siquiera que existieran, vimos a unos gitanos. Desde bien pequeños nos habían educado con que esas personas, esa gente, no eran buenos. No creían en Dios, no eran judíos o moros, vivían con costumbres ajenas a los que la sociedad dictaba como apropiadas, no tenían una patria ni una lengua de verdad, y además, eran dados a robar y asesinar. Fornicaban con los propios miembros de su familia si hacia falta para dejar claro lo abominables que eran. En mi mente, mucho antes de verles allí, cogido de la mano de Nannerl, creía que serían deformes, monstruos entre animales y seres humanos. Pero no, eran como nosotros. Con ojos grandes, pieles oscuras, y ropajes coloridos. Eran diferentes y al mismo tiempo semejantes. Y no pude contener las ganas de correr hacia ellos y saciar toda la curiosidad que creció de golpe en mi interior sobre su pueblo.

Caminamos entre ellos, dejando que las mujeres nos leyeran las manos y que los hombres nos quisieran vender telas y abalorios. Los niños reían, y jugaban con animales que corrían con ellos.

Fue allí la primera vez que escuché la palabra “aura”. 

Sólo fue un retazo de una conversación, cuyo principio y desenlace no conocía, ni conocí, ya que el sol comenzaba a descender y debíamos volver corriendo al palacio. Pero se mantuvo en mi memoria durante el paso de los años, e incluso, algunas noches, soñé con aquel recuerdo.

– … entonces ella se giró, y allí estaba, mirándola desde la puerta.

– ¿De verdad? Me cuesta incluso de creer.

– Pues hazme caso, no digo ni una sola falacia en mis palabras.

– ¿Pero el cura ese tenía el aura tan fuerte?

– Oy, sí. Yo también he visto a ese mequetrefe, observándome desde la entrada de su iglesia cuando paso a por agua, y sí señor, lo juro por mi padre, que su aura me sigue melosa por donde yo ando.

– Pues menos mal que ella pudo sentirle, porque si no, a saber qué podría haberle hecho si la llega a pillar desprevenida.

– Eso mismo le dije yo, que diera las gracias y encendiera unas velitas, porque pudo acomodarse las enaguas y salir corriendo de allí, que si no...

A mi tierna edad ni siquiera entendí de qué era lo que estaban hablando, tema que comprendí años más tarde. Pero la palabra se quedó grabada con fuego. 

Investigué en todos los libros que tuve a mano, pregunté a mi hermana y padre. “El aura es el alma de las personas” fue lo máximo que pude llegar a entender. Pero en la Iglesia me habían dejado claro que el alma era intangible, invisible, y que sólo podía volar libre cuando esta subía con el Gran Padre a nuestra muerte. La Resurrección del Alma se llamaba, cuando descansabas en el Reino de los Cielos, gozando de él tras nuestras buenas acciones en vida. 

Pero claro, si aquello era verdad, las gitanas habían mentido. No podía haber notado nada a su espalda, no podía haberle advertido de nada. El alma se encontraba enterrada en el cuerpo hasta el día final. 

Por lo que el alma y el aura no eran lo mismo, o uno de los dos se equivocaba. Y claro, mi padre, aquella figura de autoridad y temor que me acompañaba todos los días de mi vida no podía errar. Era perfecto a mis ojos de infante. Su palabra era tan sabia como cualquiera de las autoridades a las que se me presentó antes de mi mayoría de edad.

El tiempo pasó, y aquella duda siguió carcomiendome por dentro. ¿Qué era el aura? ¿Estaba relacionado con el alma de verdad? ¿Había personas que podían extraerla, consciente o inconscientemente, de sí mismas? ¿Y había otras que podían notarla? Y si todo había sido una mentira, una invención, ¿quién había mentido? ¿Quién estaba equivocado?

Uno, conforme va creciendo, va dándose cuenta de que hay cuestiones que nunca resolverá. E incluso entiende que algunas de ellas eran tan insignificantes, que su termino inconcluso no molesta en lo más mínimo. Y yo, con el paso de los años, con la madurez que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo y mente (aunque no en demasía, todo hay que aclararlo), llegué a aplacar esa curiosidad sobre el aura. 

Hasta que, un día, al ir al domicilio de los Weber en busca del alquiler de una habitación, Constanze, aquella chiquilla hermana de Aloysia, aquella niña que no había vuelto haber desde mi estrepitoso fracaso del viaje a París, se presentó frente a mí, portando orgullosa su adolescencia, su pubertad bella,  y entendí de golpe lo que era el aura.

Daba igual donde me encontrase, o lo que estuviera haciendo, cuando ella estaba cerca, lo notaba. Algo en mí cambiaba. O lo que cambiaba era algo que estaba a mi alrededor. Daba igual. Esa variación, esa cosa que no era capaz de describir ni explicar, eso que hacía que supiera dónde estaba, era su aura acercándose a mí. 

Conforme creció nuestra confianza, me confesó una noche, entre copas de vino, tartas y risas, que ella también podía notarme a mí. Que mi aura era tan fuerte que la atrapaba estuviera donde estuviese. 

– Huele a fresas – me dijo – Huele a fresas y azúcar. Y es fresca, como la brisa de la playa en verano. Huele a fresas y me hace cosquillas tras las orejas.

Me quedé pensativo y cerré los ojos. Escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, la conversación de unos borrachos en la calle. Olía su perfume de rosas y el jabón de las sábanas recién cambiadas. Podía notar el tacto de los almohadones a mi espalda, y la suavidad de la alfombra bajo mis pies. Pero detrás de todo aquello, más básico y natural que cualquiera de las cosas que me rodeaban, descubrí que Constanze tenía razón. Porque ese aroma a margaritas y a césped recién cortado, esa calidez de las mantas en invierno, y esa caricia sobre mi pecho, tan solo existían cuando de golpe sentía que ella estaba cerca mía.

–  La tuya es una tarde de primavera, cuando el invierno comienza a derretirse – murmuré, y ambos brindamos desbordados de felicidad.

Desde ese día, comencé a ser consciente, y a distinguir, las diferentes auras que encontraba desde que despertaba hasta que cerraba los ojos por el cansancio. Las había más fuertes, más sutiles. Las había cálidas y frescas. Las había abrumadoras, y también estaban las que me arrancaban una sonrisa.

Pero nunca podría haberme imaginado que existiera otra aura, a parte de la de Constanze, que me envolviera, que me paralizara, otra aura que me embelesara y me atrajera tan irremediablemente.

Había sido invitado a una de las innumerables fiestas que organizaba la Princesa. Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de que tocara el piano para ella y sus huéspedes, o que dirigiera una pequeña aria con su orquesta privada. Cuando recibía la invitación, corría al armario a buscar mis levitas más ostentosas, rebuscaba en la cómoda los perfumes más atrevidos, y cuidaba de mis rizos dorados como si de joyas se tratasen. Debía presentarme en su palacio de la mejor manera posible, deseaba llamar la atención de todos, y no sólo por mi música (que sabía de sobra que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera comprendería). Y las veladas pasaban siempre igual, entre bailes, copas de vino y licor, bellos trajes y vestidos, instrumentos afinándose y aplausos. Yo bebía, bailaba, reía, cantaba, me dejaba llevar por la sensación de euforia que siempre emanaba en sus fiestas.

Hasta ese día, en el que le conocí a él.

Ya había escuchado su nombre, cuando te mueves en los mismos círculos, es irremediable que termines sabiendo todo de todos. Italiano, huérfano a temprana edad, instruido en el arte de la música desde joven gracias a su hermano mayor, serio, aterrador, favorito del Emperador, y bajo la sombra del escándalo de que su mujer casi logra el permiso de la Iglesia de divorciarse de él tras el primer año. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba conocerle! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar entusiasmado por saber quién era ese  Maestro Salieri?! 

No hubo presentaciones, ni reverencias fingidas con la cabeza, no hubo un apretón de manos amistoso entre músicos, es más, ni siquiera supe que era él hasta horas más tarde.

Pero su aura, Dios, su aura no podía ser más embaucadora. Me dejaba sin respiración y nublaba mi vista. Hacía que temblaran mis manos y mis labios se secaran. Podía notarla desde el otro lado del palacio si me concentraba un poco. Era cálida, casi abrasadora, como una chimenea encendida en una sala pequeña. Olía a algodón, a perfume muy muy leve, como quien busca entre las sábanas de su cama a alguien que marchó hace tiempo. Era música, era alguien tarareando con voz ronca a mi espalda, con la boca cerca de mi oído sin llegar a rozarlo. 

Su aura me atraía irremediablemente hacia él.

Stancy, mi querida Stancy, con su aroma a flores y su calidez leve de tarde fría, cuando la nieve comienza a derretirse al otro lado de la ventana, como una promesa de que la primavera llegará pronto, no pudo menos que sonreír pícara ante la idea de que había conocido a alguien tan atrayente como ella. No hubo celos, no hubo preguntas incómodas, tan sólo besos, risas, imaginaciones que volaban sobre nuestro lecho permitiéndonos admirar imágenes en las que ambos coincidíamos con ese italiano que me había robado el aliento.

Porque, con el paso de los años, desde ese día durante mi infancia, en la que aquella duda se instaló en mi mente, he llegado a comprender que cuando un aura es tan fuerte que te atrapa sin que siquiera te des cuenta, nunca rechaza a una igual, sino que se mezcla con ella, fusionándose, y creando una más fuerte. 

Y yo, astuto de mí, me había posicionado justo en medio de ambas. Y no pensaba moverme de allí jamás.


End file.
